


Shades of Discordia

by SummersonMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Exchange Student(s), F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Exchange Student(s), Makeover, Mary Sue, New Student(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Otaku Senshi, POV Third Person, Sorry Not Sorry, Trolling, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersonMars/pseuds/SummersonMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood must gather the Kuiper Senshi and defeat the evil forces that threaten mankind. But what will happen when they are forced to hide their identities when they start the new year at Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned _Sailor Moon_ and _Harry Potter_ , but I don't. I do however own anyone you don't recognize except Diana the moon fairy. She was a scrapped character that Naoko Takeuchi didn't put into the manga.

"Eireann! Eireann!"

The tiny yellow clad fairy flitted around the smoking ruins of what was once a great and beautiful palace in a panic. Oh, it was terrible! The armies of the Dark Kingdom had moved through swiftly, decimating everything in sight! But where was her princess? Had she escaped? Oh Diana hoped so. Sincerity would have her head if she had failed to protect her charge. She flew swiftly, her pale blue wings carrying her as the golden strands of her hair drifted in her forward momentum. "Eireann! Eireann!"

At long last, she noticed a lavender haired figure kneeling in the distance. She sped toward her and stopped with a gasp at the sight before her. The lavender haired woman wore the familiar white sleek sleeveless dress, odango hairstyle, and golden moon forehead sigil of the White Moon Kingdom. Diana recognized her as Queen Serenity, ruler of the moon. Laid out in front of her were 4 figures. The first two Diana recognized as Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity's own and only daughter, and Prince Endymion of Earth. The pair laid side-by-side on their backs, their hands clutched together as if they were merely walking side-by-side before being struck down by whatever force did this to them. Tears came to her eyes as she laid her eyes upon the third figure. It was a beautiful young girl with skin the color of a perfectly mixed cappuccino with milk, around the same age as Princess Serenity, clad in a billowing princess dress made of a rainbow of colors that shifted as the fabric moved in the invisible wind of the moon. The dress was embroidered with diamonds and was a halter top whose straps wrapped around the back of her neck and showed off a bit of her cleavage. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was up in the signature odangos, only instead of balls she had hearts, which were lined with strings of diamonds as well. Her forehead also bore the golden moon mark, marking her as a member of the moon's royal family. Beside her was someone Diana had never seen before, a handsome and mysterious looking man clad in white with a blue satin cape with white almost blue hair that was long enough to just cover his ears. His closed eyes were covered by a white pointed mask.

She had found her. Her princess. Princess Eireann Sincerity Sophia de Ranmasei, her best friend and charge.

"Eireann, no!" Diana sobbed, crashing onto the dead princess' chest. "No... Oh goddess why?"

"Diana..." Queen Serenity began. In her hand was the signature Crescent Moon Wand. Set inside it was the royal family's most prized possession: The Silver Crystal. "I have received word from Eris..."

The distraught little fairy paid the queen no mind, instead continuing to cry over the loss of her friend. Serenity let out a tired and wavering sigh, as if she were about to break into tears herself at any second, and continued.

"Concordia's forces were pushed back, but at a great cost to the planet. Sincerity is..." The regal queen trailed off, looking down.

"The Kuiper Senshi!" Diana cried, looking up. "Where are they? What about them?"

"They... have perished as well. Along with the other Sailor Senshi."

Diana broke down again, rubbing her face against the silky fabric of Princess Eireann's dress, grown cold from death and its exposure to the starry night air. "Then all is lost! The Illusionary Prism..."

"Is in a safe place and has been hidden." Serenity sighed. "My sister had planned ahead. She knew this day would come." A small smile crept across her face. "But there is still hope..." Her hand unconsciously twisted the crystal set in the wand in her hand.

Diana lifted her tear-stained face up at the queen, noticing the subtle motion. "No... Serenity no! You can't!"

"It's the only way for everyone who died today to live on. If sacrificing my life means that my niece and daughter and their courts can live on happily, then so be it."

* * *

Somewhere in England, a pale 14 year old girl with dirty blonde hair tossed and turned fitfully in her bed. She had been having strange dreams for the past few nights, but none as disturbing as the one she was having that night. They all felt so real, as if she had been present at every single event she saw before, this night's dream especially. In the night's past, she had dreamt of gorgeous palaces on equally gorgeous alien worlds and elegant masquerade balls that made the parties held by society's elite here on Earth pale in comparison. She had also dreamt of... flying... all the time... and a beautiful platinum blonde haired princess with heart odangos.

_The time has come, Diana..._

An elegant melodious voice echoed in her mind as the latest dream faded.

_Concordia has escaped. She is on her way to Earth as we speak. I have shown you everything you need to know and given you everything you need to fulfill your mission. You must find the Kuiper Senshi and the Illusionary Prism and protect the Princess of Eris. I know this is a huge task to ask of you. But you will not be alone. You will have each other, remember that._

The girl's fitful movements continued for a moment before she slowly fell still. The girl nodded, still asleep, as if accepting the voice's mission.

_Good luck, Diana..._


	2. I'm A What?

"Uhh, excuse you!" A girl with her brown hair up in braids pushed a tinier girl into the metal lockers lining the sides of the halls they were in. "God damnit Sparta! Why are you always gettin' in my way? You know know better by now!"

"Yeah, Sparta!" A girl with sandy blonde hair in a choppy pixie cut added. "We're the daughters of the richest people in the school! Ergo, we rule it and everyone needs to get the hell out of our way when we come down the hall! Can't you get that through your tiny hummus-munching head?"

"Why don't you go back to Sparta, where you belong!" A girl with long flowing brown hair added. "We don't want your kind here in Pleasant Brooks!"

Pleasant Brooks Private School for Girls was the best secular private school money could buy entrance to in the state of Connecticut. Its students came from the richest families in the state and everyone of any economic status would have killed to have Pleasant Brooks on their daughter's permanent record. But as they say, money can't buy happiness... or in this case, tact and kindness.

The most popular girls in school were no doubt the 3 girls who called themselves "The Pretty Maidens". They were pretty to be sure, and the staff there adored them. But they were also as nasty as vipers.

And Erin Metaxas had been on their hit list ever since she started school there.

Which is to say, she had been on their hit list since Kindergarten. Erin and her mother had moved to Connecticut from England when she was about 5 years old. Her father, the Greek ambassador (hence the silly nickname the Maidens had given her), had died during a shooting in the embassy. Thankfully, her American grandmother on her mother's side welcomed her daughter back with open arms. So her mother packed up her budding fashion design company and her daughter and moved back to America. That was 10 years ago.

Erin wiped the blood off of her lips and stood her ground. It was the last day of school and she was not going to let some stupid morons ruin the rest of the summer for her. Besides, today was her 15th birthday. "First of all, hummus is an Arabic dish, not a Greek one, you ignoramus!" She snapped back at Pixie Cut. "Second, Sparta doesn't even exist anymore nor does anyone in Greece spend all of their time training in combat! But it's not like you would know that! You all may be rich, but your minds are still in the ghetto with the rest of your family, Alicia!"

"Oh hell naw! Alicia did NOT just hear you say that!" Braids screeched, her head bobbing like a parrot's. "Bitch, it's been 10 years and you still don't realize who you're talking to? What are you going to do? Go to the principal like a little crybaby? Please, my daddy owns this goddamn school and everyone loves us!"

Erin was suddenly thrust backwards as Alicia's fist met her face. The tiny Greek girl lunged at the Maiden's Queen Bee, pummeling her. 10 years of repressed emotions from bullying were finally coming out.

"Fight! Fight!" A girl down the hall yelled. Soon, the entire hallways was choked with girls clad in sailor school uniforms watching the two girls scream and pull at each others' hair. Erin was winning by a long shot and after a while, Alicia just laid there and took it, screaming for someone to get the Greek girl off of her. Finally, in what seemed like ages, the voice of the principal could be heard from down the hall.

"Break it up! Break it up!" The principal, an old man in his 40s with a shiny balding head, pushed through the crowd of jittery schoolgirls along with some of the more physically inclined teachers and the campus police. One of muscular male teachers lifted Alicia up by her armpits as she screamed and flailed helplessly. The butch female Phys Ed. teacher grabbed Erin.

"Mr. Thompson! Erin punched me for no reason!" Alicia cried, bursting into tears. There she went again, playing the Sweet-Innocent-Princess-Who-Would-Never-Hurt-A-Gnat. Pixie Cut and Long Hair nodded in agreement and went to coddle their leader. "I-I-I only fought back because I was trying to defend myself! Oh, why are people so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them!" She sobbed, hiding her face in her sleeve.

"I did not!" Erin spat, glaring daggers at the pigtailed girl.

"Oh she did, did she?" Thompson snorted. "Metaxas, I have put up with your bullying for way too long! The first day of school, you are suspended!" He bellowed. With a sneer of satisfaction, he turned to the crowd and shooed them away. "Now everyone, get out of here! Go enjoy your summer!"

* * *

"Damn Alicia! Her and The Pretty Maidens always get their way! Stupid..." Erin grumbled as she walked down the sidewalk to her house. Well, very large house. Okay, it was more like a small mansion. Her mother's fashion design company had really taken off after they moved to America and her mom's side of the family were already really well off, even if her grandmother was bit on the nutty side. Not that being rich made Erin's life any better. She had no friends, thanks to The Pretty Maidens ruining her reputation. It didn't matter that she was first chair flute player in the school's orchestra and often played grand piano parts as well, and one of the better lead rhythm guitar players in the school's Jazz Club and a member of the Honors Society several years running AND vice president of the Foreign Languages Club. (She loved learning new languages! She picked them up easily and loved hearing the different sounds each language made. Currently, aside from English, she knew Spanish, French, Japanese, Latin, and Greek. The Greek she picked up from her father when he was alive.) Whatever they said, went. So, when they said she was a freak, everyone at school assumed she was. Not that her introverted personality helped any. So school was hell for her. Every lunch she would sit alone, eating while she did her homework so she wouldn't have to do it at home and could spend more time on her clothing designs. (Like mother, like daughter, they always say.)

What was worse was that The Pretty Maidens were keeping away the boys too. Not that any would be interested in her. She wasn't the classic Hollywood beauty... or blonde. No. Instead, she was stuck with a rail thin fragile looking body, her father's curly, almost greasy black hair that looked horrible if she tried to grow it out to any length beyond past her ears, mocha skin that betrayed her half-Greek heritage, boring brown eyes, and an ugly birthmark near the corner of her left eye. She didn't even have a chest to make up for it! It wasn't like she hated being half-Greek, but sometimes she wondered if it would be easier if she were a more conventional beauty like The Pretty Maidens. She didn't even have the guts or the opportunity to wear some of the designs she had come up with.

Slowly, she sulked up the long driveway to the front door of her house, she was in no hurry to get this over with. The school had no doubt already called her mother. She was probably waiting in the foyer ready to ground her for the entire summer for fighting, messing up her uniform, and breaking her reading glasses. (They were in the front pocket of her uniform and Alicia crushed them when she smashed Erin into the lockers. But oh, she wasn't old enough to handle contact lenses! She would scratch her eyes up! Puh-leaze, no one in her school wore glasses! Some even had contacts that changed their eye colors!)

As she entered the house, however, she noticed immediately that something was wrong. The house was eerily silent. The maids couldn't be heard walking around, the TV in the living room wasn't on, nothing. Strange... Her backpack still slung over her shoulders, she slowly made her way further into the house. It wasn't until she left the foyer that a strange iron-like scent got caught in her nostrils.

_Blood..._

She rushed toward the direction the scent was coming from, the kitchen, nearly slipping on the trail of crimson liquid that painted the linoleum floor as she entered. The sight that greeted her made her scream.

A shriveled, almost skeletal form that looked vaguely like her mother was lying on the floor, a burnt cell phone clasped in one hand, its jaw hanging open in a silent scream of horror.

Standing above it was a horrific looking blue female humanoid bat creature, hunched over it as if savoring its kill. Standing above it was a blue skinned man with pointed elf ears and short curly blonde hair. He wore black leather clothing that hugged his form. Before she could leave, she caught the attention of his green eyes and his face stretched into a wicked grin.

"Ahh, there she is! Chiro! Dispose of her!"

The batman creature shrieked with glee and hovered a few feet above the floor, gearing up to bowl over the helpless Erin.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erin screamed and threw her hands up in front of her face. Just when it looked like all hope was lost, she felt a burning sensation on her forehead, and a bright rainbow colored light enveloped the room followed by two loud inhuman shrieks of pain. When it finally subsided, and Erin had gotten up the courage to lower her arms and open her eyes, she discovered two piles of rainbow ashes next to the skeletal corpse. It was all that remained of Chiro and her master.

Erin stood there, stunned. What on Earth had just happened? Did she do that?

She collapsed in a faint.

* * *

"What a mess... what a mess..."

The light elegant voice of her grandmother was the first thing that welcomed Erin when she finally came to. She opened her eyes to find herself in her spacious bedroom. The room itself was decorated in an explosion of colors dotted with posters of the various pieces of art she had done and concept sketches of the various fashion pieces she had done, as well as posters of various music artists that she liked, including several opera stars and Justin Bieber. A damp washcloth had been placed on her forehead. Her grandmother, a squat woman with short curly salt-and-pepper hair wearing a bright green Sunday dress with little white daises on it, sat by her bedside, rocking back and forth, her cane set in front of her.

"Nnnn..." Erin groaned. "Yaya?"

"Oh, good, you're awake." The sound got her grandmother's attention and she turned toward her. "Just relax, dear. I took care of everything downstairs and called the police."

"M... Mom..."

"Is dead, yes. Unfortunate." That was the thing about her Yaya, she was very stoic. Even when Erin's grandfather died, she just went on with her business and planned out the funeral was if nothing had happened. She even made her award-winning Tex-Mex style bougatsas for the wake. "There will be time to grieve later. There are estate lawyers to deal with first. Oh, and we need to get you set up for school."

"Wha? School?" Erin exclaimed tiredly. "But it's the beginning of summer. School doesn't start for 3 more months."

"Your school called and said that you were suspended for 3 days starting next year too." Erin's Yaya grunted. "Not that it matters. You are not going there anymore. Damn good thing too. I'm tired of bribing the muggle ingrates there every time you get in trouble."

Erin was about to argue that, yet again, it wasn't her fault... until her Yaya used the word 'muggle'. "'Muggle'? What's a muggle?"

"A mortal. One who can't use magic. Yes, you are a witch." Yaya interrupted her as she started to open her mouth at the word 'magic'. "So am I. So is everyone on your mother's side of the family. Except for your mother. She is what is known as a 'squib'. We thought you were a squib too until what happened downstairs." Her thin wrinkled lips creased into a small smile. "You are a late bloomer, but who cares. You bloomed and that is what matters. The acceptance letter from Salem should be arriving by owl soon."

"... I'm a witch?" Was all that Erin could get out. She was a witch and she didn't have to put up with The Pretty Maidens anymore? It was like a dream come true! Oh, maybe she could even curse them before she left for school to back at them for the years of torment that they caused her! That would be great!

"Yes, dear. You are a witch." Her Yaya repeated, stoic as ever and not the least bit annoyed. A sudden thud at the large windowed doors leading out to the balcony caught their attention. Hovering outside was a large barn owl carrying what looked to be an envelope in its beak. "And there it is now. No, don't get up. You must still be woozy. Let me get it." She lifted her cane and swung it gently in the air. A small click sounded as the double doors unlocked and slowly swung open. The owl swooped over Erin's bed and dropped the envelope onto her chest before settling down on top of her nightstand, panting tiredly. "Can you sit up?" Slowly, Erin propped herself up in a sitting position. She felt nauseous for a moment, but the feeling slowly subsided. "Good. Go ahead and read that while I get the owl something to eat."

It took her a moment before Erin finally picked up the letter and examined it. The envelope itself appeared to be made of parchment paper and her address had been written out on the front in a brilliant emerald green ink.

  
_Ms. E Metaxas_   
_The Large Bedroom on the 3rd Floor,_   
_537 Haven Road,_   
_New London, Connecticut, USA_   


As she turned it over, she noticed that the letter was closed with a wax seal bearing the coat of arms for a school called 'Hogwarts'. What an odd name for a school. She carefully tore open the envelope, grabbed her cracked reading glasses out of her pocket, and read the first of the two pieces of paper enclosed.

  
__  
**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**   


_Dear Ms. Metaxas,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students at Hogwarts normally begin attending at 11 years of age. However, due to your unusual circumstances, a separate summer curriculum has been prepared to get you up to speed with the rest of your potential classmates before you attend our school proper._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 1st. Additional information on the summer program will be mailed to you within a few days after we receive your correspondence. Instructions will also be mailed with directions on how to get to our school._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

The second piece of parchment contained a long list of supplies and books that she had never heard of before. ' _One standard size two pewter cauldron'? 'The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5'_? A wand? Where on Earth was she going to find all of this stuff?

"Don't worry about finding your school supplies. I know a place where we can get all of that." Her Yaya emerged from the hallway carrying small Tupperware bowls full of food and water, as if she knew what she was going to ask beforehand. "So who is your homeroom teacher?"

"Uhh, it doesn't say."

"What?" The old woman grasped the bundle of papers as if her hands were made of lightning and read them over. While she had bad legs, Erin's Yaya's sight was still perfect. "'Hogwarts'? This should be from the Salem Witches Institute..." She pressed the letter into her lap and thought for a moment. "Oh, that's right. You were born in England. There must have been some miscommunication between the books. Oh well. A school is a school."

"What do they mean by ' _awaiting my owl'_?"

"We use owls to deliver letters and packages." Yaya explained, petting the barn owl as it ate greedily. "I will send a letter off as soon as this little one is finished. Then, once we get this program that they are referring to, we will see about getting your school supplies.

* * *

Later that night, Erin tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She was still too wired from all that had happened that day. She had become an orphan (and stood to inherit a ton of money), learned that she and her family were witches, and that she was going to a brand new school all the way in Scotland! It was so exciting! How could she sleep?

Just then, Erin heard a light tap on her balcony door. When she looked up, she saw what looked to be a person with blonde hair hovering in the air. Behind it were several other dark blobs of color hovering just above the balcony. She hopped up and opened it. It was indeed a person, a girl with wide wild grey eyes, pale skin, and strange jewelry sitting on... a broom? Behind her were 4 more girls sitting on flying brooms.

"Erin Metaxas?" The girl asked in a British accent.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. I have something important to tell you."


	3. In with the New

"Yeah, I know. I'm a witch. I just got my letter from a school called Hogwarts this afternoon." Erin replied to Luna.

Luna shook her head. "No, this is something else. Something more important."

Erin was taken aback. "'More important'? I just found out that I and most of my family are witches. What could be more important than that?"

"Luna, aren't you going to introduce us?" One of the girls, a bushy brunette, asked somewhat bossily in a similar accent.

"Oh... right..." Luna giggled nervously before turning to the 4 broom-riding girls. "That," she pointed to the girl who just spoke. "is Hermione Granger. Next to her is Ginny Weasley..." A smaller girl with straight gingerish hair and wide jaw smiled and waved. "Next to her is Cho Chang..." The Asian girl nodded. " and finally, next to her is Lavender Brown." A girl with long curly brownish blonde hair, a fat face... well, fat everything really..., and purple clothing waved eagerly.

"So, why are you all here?" Erin asked.

"We're here to get you out of here." Luna replied. "A great enemy has escaped and it has its eyes set on Earth. You are one of the people that have been chosen to fight it. Along with us."

"'Chosen'? I don't get it."

"Well..." Luna began, before looking around. "Can we come in first? We shouldn't be talking about this out in the open."

"Oh, uhh, sure..." Erin stepped aside as the 5 girls flew into her bedroom and dismounted their brooms. She closed her balcony doors behind them. "Okay, what is this all about?"

"Let me tell her, Luna." Hermione suggested. "I will just get the obvious out first: Erin, you, along with the 4 of us..." She gestured toward herself, Cho, Ginny, and Lavender. "are a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Eris, to be specific."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Erin held her hands up. "What the heck is a Sailor Senshi?"

"A female warrior with the power of the planets chosen to protect said planet and the universe against the forces of evil." Hermione answered, sounding as if she were reading the explanation out of an encyclopedia. "The evil Luna mentioned is Queen Concordia, a chaos-influenced being and ruler of the planet Milky, a planet located near the center of our galaxy. Until recently, she was sealed within the center of our sun for having a hand in the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"'Silver Millennium'?"

"Yes, a period of time where Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom ruled over the planets in our solar system and its inhabitants. The fall of the Silver Millennium occurred when the Dark Kingdom, ruled by Queen Beryl, attacked and destroyed the kingdoms and civilizations of the solar system with the help of Concordia, setting civilization back several millennia.

"Now, we specifically are the Kuiper Senshi. We are the senshi for the planets located in the Kuiper Belt on the outskirts of the solar system. During the Silver Millennium, our planets formed what was known as the Kuiper Principality. The principality was ruled by Queen Sincerity de Ranmasei, the sister of Queen Serenity, but was not subject to the Moon Kingdom's laws. The Kuiper Principality was, for all intents and purposes, its own separate nation. But was granted the protection and allegiance of the Moon by the virtue of its rulers being related."

"So, if we are warriors from, like, a thousand or million years ago, how are we all here and why don't I remember this?"

"Because we were reincarnated. You don't remember any of your other past lives, do you?" Erin shook her head. "See? Now, holders of Sailor Crystals, that is what gives a Sailor Senshi her power, are reincarnated through the ages naturally with a few exceptions. We were reincarnated in this specific place and time thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal, an artifact of immense power that was passed down through the various members of the royal family of the moon. But that doesn't concern us. Our mission is to find the Illusionary Prism, a similar but more powerful artifact that was in the possession of Queen Sincerity at the end of the Silver Millennium. The prism was hidden before Concordia could get her hands on it."

"Where?" Erin asked.

"We don't know. We also need to find the reincarnation of the Princess of Eris, Sincerity's daughter, the seat of the Principality's government was on Eris, you see, as she is the only one who can properly use the prism."

"Do you have any idea who this princess might be?"

"Unfortunately, no. We didn't receive enough of our memories to figure out who that is. Not even Luna knows and she got more than we did."

"I was your adviser and guardian." Luna elaborated. "Still am, actually." She ended the statement with a huge grin.

"Well, if I'm Sailor Eris, wouldn't that-"

"No." Hermione replied abruptly, cutting her off. "It's perfectly logical that you were more of a Captain of the Guard figure responsible for military duties. I imagine a princess would be more concerned with learning how to be a proper ruler than battle tactics."

"Oh..."

"Anyway," Lavender butted in. "Don't we have to go into hiding now?"

"What? Why?"

"Concordia's forces know where you are now and will come back to try to finish the job." Hermione explained. "That bat creature and man that attacked you this afternoon? That was one of her foot soldiers and generals. We need to change our identities so that they won't find us."

"But what about Hogwarts? My Yaya just sent out a letter saying that I will be going there in September!"

"Oh, you can still go there. We go there too, in fact." The other girls nodded. "We just need to change our looks and identities and re-enroll under new names." She smiled. "I have been meaning to change my looks anyway, at least my hair. All of the Slytherin girls keep making fun of me and I'm sick of it! I know they are just jealous because their grades are shit and mine aren't but..."

"Maybe with my new look, Ron will finally go out with me!" Lavender dreamily sighed. The other girls rolled their eyes and smiled. Lavender was acting like her usual boy crazy self.

Erin didn't bother to ask who this 'Ron' person was or what a 'Slytherin' was. There were more pressing questions she wanted to ask. "But what about the summer program that they're supposed to mail me?"

"Let me take care of it." Hermione said, puffing her chest a little with pride. "You can work on it in our hiding place once we get there. But right now, we need to get out of here. Pack your things."

* * *

And off they went into the night. Erin hung onto the back of Luna's broom as they sped off into the sky clutching a small suitcase containing some clothes, toilettres, some of her drawing and fashion design supplies, and her pink rhinestone encrusted iPhone. Luna and the girls helped her write up a hidden message to her Yaya telling her where she had gone and where to send money and other things if she needed to. Before long, after a short shopping trip to a potions shop, the 6 of them were held up in The Nights Errant, a rather cozy and homely feeling hotel, on the hidden magical side of Salem, Massachusetts, America's wizarding capital. The room they were in had 6 separate single beds, an old fashioned brick fireplace, and was decorated in a green and white colonial motif.

"We should be fine here for the night." Hermione explained as she locked the door to the room. "Now, what are we going to do about new identities?"

"Before we get to that, we need to give Erin her brooch."

"My brooch?" Erin asked incredulously.

"Yes. You need it to transform into Sailor Eris." Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact looking object that was nearly the size of her entire palm. It was a metallic black with a strange symbol etched in the middle of it in a brilliant cornflower blue with blue, red, burnt orange, grey, and brown gems lining the 'lid' of it. She handed it to Erin.

"Oh..." Erin turned the brooch over in her hands, getting used to its weight before pocketing it. "Maybe I can design some new outfits around this."

"You design clothes?" Cho asked.

"My mom doe-... Used to." She frowned. "But I do too. But I only draw the designs. I have never actually made anything I came up with.

"Ooo, I saw a fabric shop on our way here! We could go there and pick up some materials!" Lavender squealed with delight. "And when can all help you!"

"Really?"

The other girls nodded in unison.

"Wow, thanks you guys." For the first time in her life, it seemed like Erin was finally going to have friends, let alone best friends. She reached into her bag and pulled out binded stacks of paper. "Here, look these over and tell me if you want to wear any of these. We can get started in the morning."

Everyone cheered.

"Now... What do all of these potions do exactly?"

The girls sighed.


	4. The New Bunch

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was abuzz with chatter. It was the start of the new school year and the Sorting Hat Ceremony for the newest crop of 1st Years had just finished. Dumbledore had said his welcoming speech and brought out the numerous platters of scrumptious food out with a wave of his hand and all was well.

Well... almost...

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" The famous tussled black haired student known as Harry Potter asked, turning to his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"I don't know," The redhead replied, munching on a bit of biscuit. "I really worried about her. She hasn't answered any of the owls that I sent her in the past few weeks. Ginny's been gone from the house for a while too. Just took her broom and vanished one night. Mum's worried sick."

"She hasn't answered any of mine either." Harry replied, starting to look more than a bit worried. "You don't think they are in trouble, do you?"

"She probably went in hiding because she knows You-Know-Who is back." A smooth but snide voice answered from the table behind them. They both turned to see the grey eyes and smug face of Draco Malfoy staring back at them. Flanking him were his two huge sidekicks/yes men, Crabbe and Goyle, looking as bulldogish as ever. "At least there's one mudblood in this school who knows their place."

"Oy, shut up Malfoy!" Ron mumbled through his biscuit. The mumbling and the resulting spray of crumbs only caused the trio to laugh.

"Say it, don't spray it, Weasley." Draco snorted, wiping the crumbs off of his green and silver school uniform.

Suddenly, the sound of glass being tapped on resonated from the front of the hall.

"Everyone quiet down please." Dumbledore announced, putting the fork he used to tap his crystal glass down. An owl could be seen making its way out of a nearby window. "I just learned that we will be having 6 more new students join us this year. They were running late." He explained, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "They are making their way to the hall right now. Professor Snape, could you please tell them to bring the Sorting Hat back in?"

The entire Great Hall was suddenly even more abuzz with excited conversation. Hogwarts never got new students aside from the 1st Years, let alone ones that were sorted separately. But the headmaster had said that they were running late. Maybe he was just trying to be nice and grant them some leeway.

A few minutes after Professor Snape, the potions master, placed the Sorting Hat and its stool back in front of the Hall, the far doorway slowly swung open. Standing there were 6 girls, like Dumbledore had said.

Everyone gasped.

None of them were wearing the school uniform. Of course, they hadn't been sorted yet, so they wouldn't have been. Since they didn't have houses yet.

The first girl, who was standing to the right of the girl at the front of the group, was a pale girl with bright golden hair wrapped up in two buns on either side of her head and equally bright sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a short (but long enough to cover her unmentionables) yellow dress with halter style spaghetti straps and matching yellow slip-on shoes.

The next girl, standing to the front girl's left, had gorgeous chestnut brown hair done up in spiral "princess" ringlets that went down to the small of her back. She had sparkling brown eyes laced with golden flecks all throughout the irises. She was dressed in a more professional manner from her compatriots, opting for a classy but stylish grey tweed business suit that hugged her figure. (And there was quite a bit for it to hug.)

The next girl was very Asian in appearance, opting for a sailor styled outfit that heavily resembled a school uniform from a Japanese public school. It was dark blue with a red twist tie knotted scarf around the neck. Her shiny obsidian hair hung straight down to her mid back with silver streaks in it and she had claw hammer bangs. Hanging from her hip was a metallic blue cell phone be-dangled with charms and a katana sword.

The next girl was a fiery redhead with a penchant for purple and sparkles. Her hair was a wave of curls and waves and poofed out only slightly. It wasn't bird's nest poofy either like someone who hadn't brushed their hair in a while. It was just the effect of the hair being naturally full of volume. It went down to her shoulder blades. Her two tiny strands of hair that framed either side of her face were accented by the sparkly purple eye shadow on her eyelids. Her outfit was a royal purple off the shoulder one-sleeved shirt with a matching skirt that went down to her knees and hugged her figure. She also wore matching slip-on shoes and a rhinestone belt that hung off of her hips on one side stylishly. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green with gold flecks.

The next girl had perfectly straight shoulder length honey blonde hair with lavender streaks scattered throughout. She also had a penchant for purple. But unlike the deeper purples of her compatriot, she went for more lighter, softer tones. Ones that screamed youth more than regality. She wore a lavender dress with billowing sleeves and ties criss crossed across the chest like one of those dresses from the Colonial Era and a short skirt and matching heels. She also had lavender eyes with gold flecks that seemed to swirl when she smiled.

The leader of the pack, however, was possibly the most stunning person in the group. It was easy to see why she was leading the group as they walked up to the teacher's table. She had gorgeous butt length watermelon red hair that hung in gentle spiral princess curls similar to their brown haired friend and heart shaped bangs with lime green eyes. Her skin was a soft blemish free mocha color that contrasted well with her hair. Her supple curves were accent by a loose fitting off the shoulder white shirt held against her by a laced up leather corset. The ends of the shirt hung loose over a skin tight pair of brown pants and dainty black boots with the edges flared out.

Many of the boys in the hall were in awe at the sight before them, drooling. Most of the girls just ignored it unless they were into that sort of thing.

"You all look like arse!" A Slytherin girl yelled as they passed. The other Slytherins laughed. But she didn't get to say anything else, as she suddenly fell to the ground, covered in electrical currents, immediately silencing the chuckles of her peers. Madame Pomfery rushed to the aid of the fallen student, but everyone else ignored her.

Among the entranced boys were the trio that had been arguing earlier. Draco in particular was captivated by the leader of the group of new girls. Why wouldn't he be? She was also pretty. Easily the prettiest out of all of them.

He shook his head, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. 'They're probably a bunch of mudbloods who figured out a way to steal their magic and just now enrolled.' he thought. Still, it was hard for him to deny her allure. There was something oddly familiar about her too...

The girls stopped just short of the Sorting Hat's stool, still keeping their formation as they waited for the headmaster to call them up. Dumbledore retrieved a piece of parchment from his robe and started to read from it.

"Diana Crystalvalle"

The girl in the yellow dress airily bounded up to the stool. The room stood silent for a half minute before the hat finally shouted...

"RAVENCLAW!"

The strip of blue and bronze burst into applause as she took the hat off and flitted over to take her seat at the long banquet table.

"Xena Ennoia!"

The leader of the group gracefully stepped forward, her curls bouncing with her gait. Though it was grace with a mix of some slightly obvious nervousness mixed in. She took a seat at the stool and stared up at the hat as it deliberated. It took almost a good minute and a half before it finally shouted...

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded again. She sat the hat down on the stool and went to sit at a vacant spot next to the yellow girl.

"Gemma Eostre!"

The honey blonde haired girl stepped forward.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harmony Huxley!"

It was the chestnut brown haired girl's turn.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"They're all going into Ravenclaw." Ron murmured. "That's weird."

"It's probably just a coincidence." Harry assured him as he watched the headmaster call up "Gabrielle Pagano", the other redhead of the group.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"See?"

"Can it, Weasley." Draco grumbled. Crabbe threw a roll at Ron's head, and him and Goyle laughed an oafish laugh.

"Sakura Yukika!"

Finally, it was the Asian girl's turn.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The other tables grumbled as the last of the girls went to join her friends.

"Well, that was pointless." Draco grumbled, turning around in his seat to return to his dinner.

"Well, that went smoothly." Dumbledore chuckled as the Sorting Hat and its stool was taken away once more. "Since I know you don't want to hear all of those announcements again, I will brief our new students privately after dinner. Carry on." The slight clanking of silverware and din of conversation resumed.

"We need to figure out what happened to Hermione and Ginny." Ron told Harry. "But where do we start?"

"I'll send a letter to Hermione's parents tomorrow asking them if she's with them." Harry decided. "If the two of them are in trouble, we need to help them."


End file.
